Pokemon adventure through the six regions
by Angel twin's husband
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Croix Northeast get their starters and start their journey to be the best Will they find love and become Pokemon masters or will they be alone and fail wait and see what happens Please review I want to know what you think but no flaming please nd every region will be one chapter so there will be six chapters total unless I come up with new adventures for Our hero's


It was a beautiful morning in the town of Pallet for the tenth birthday of Ash Ketchum and Croix Northeast both of them would be getting their first Pokemon. As they were walking they decided to talk about what Pokemon they would get and agreed that since Ash was older by a few minutes he would get the first choice when they arrived at the lab Gary Oak was gloating on how he was going to be the best but that's when croc spoke up. "Hey Gary I challenge you to beat me in a Pokemon battle in four days outside the Viridian City Gym and if you don't show up you obviously aren't as good as you say" taunted croix.

Gary obviously pissed that he was called down by someone who didn't have his Pokemon yet decided to take him up on the challenge. "Your on and if I win you have to give up being a Pokemon trainer but if you win my girls will be your fan club not that you will win though" said Gary.

"I like the odds and to make it interesting you will give Ash a Pokemon" said Croix confident that the dream he had last night about him getting the Pokemon egg a vision seeing as the egg in the dream was about to hatch.

"Smell you later losers" said Gary as he drove away with his fan club following him.

Ash and Croix walked into the lab and were greeted by Professor Oak. "Ash, Croix you are a little late aren't you?" Asked Professer Oak.

"Yeah we kinda slept in no thanks to our alarm clocks being broken" said Ash.

They walked up to the machine that holds the pokeballs that carry the new Pokemon for beginning trainers when Croix whispered into Ash's ear to ask the Professer if he had a Pikachu. Which Ash did earning a surprised look from the Professor. "Ash my boy how did you know about my special Pokemon?" Asked Oak before getting Pikachus Pokeballs out and having it open reveiling Pikachu.

Croix put his hand out before kneeling down and communicating with Pikachu through his aura telling him that Ash will take good care of him and that Ash isn't like most people. Pikachu responded by nodding his head accepting what he was told without words before jumping on Ash's shoulder shocking Professor Oak.

Croix then looked at Professor Oak. "Do you have a Pokemon egg Professor I will take that and if I am correct it will hatch soon after I get it" said Croix.

"Ok what is going on how did both of you know about the last Pokemon and my Pokemon egg that I'm curious about?" Asked the Professor before walking to his special incubator and handing Croix the egg before said egg started to glow before hatching reveiling a Pokemon that Professor Oak didn't know about.

"Hello there Latias would you like to travel with me?" Croix asked the new Pokemon now known as Latias earning a nod from the eon Pokemon before he looked back at the aged Professor. "To answer your question I am an Aura guardian my dream showed me everything that happened today so I knew what to do" said Croix.

"Well I have only heard of them in legend before but anyhow here are you pokeballs and Pokedex" said Oak as he handed Ash and Croix their Pokedex and pokeballs before sending them out on their adventure.

Our two hero's were walking out of pallet when Ash ran into a spearrow which got angered by the fact that it was ran into by a human so it attacked and when Ash had Pikachu use thundershock on the Spearrow making it call for back up which got our hero's to start running for the waterfall before jumping into the lake below and ending up reeled in by Misty who happened to be fishing at the time getting her frustrated for having to reel in two kids as she would say. Ash and Croix thanked Misty for saving them before they noticed the Spearrow still chasing them so they started running again towards Viridian city before Croix stopped and Turned around and pulled out Latias' pokeball releasing Latias in all her splendour. "Latias use Dragon pulse" called out Croix as Latias gathered a ball of purple energy in her mouth before releasing it having it transform into a giant Latias shaped ball of energy which soon collided with all the Spearrow at the same time nocking them all out. Croix turned and started walking with Ash the rest of the way to Viridian city before seeing a golden Pokemon fly over the rainbow.

Ash and Croix then smiled as they knew that their journey would be full of adventure and Pokemon battles but wondered how the battle with Gary would go. As the two arrived at the Viridian gym they saw Gary outside waiting. "Hey Gary looks like you barely got here" said Croix trying to get on Gary's nerves which seemed to work as Gary turned and punched the wall behind him before turning and calling out his starter evee. Croix smiled. "Is that little puny thing your only Pokemon" Croix taunted before calling out Latias.

"what Pokemon is that?" Asked Gary pulling out his Pokedex getting the no data screen. "No matter it can't be too strong" Gary said not realizing how wrong he was.

"Latias End this with a full power luster purge" said Croix as Latias cooed before charging up a luster purge before firing it at evee knocking it out instantly shocking Gary at how powerful Croix's Pokemon is.

"didnt you just get your Pokemon?" Asked Gary earning a nod.

"yes but Latias is a legendary eon Pokemon one of the only two legendary Pokemon tat can be born from an egg but she was born just as strong as her mother the Latias of Alto mare mind you her mom dosent know about her" said Croix.

"so are you going to let her mother meet her?" Asked Ash.

"yea but before we go to the hoenn league" said Croix.

After that Ash and Croix started to head to Pewter city along the way Ash ran into misty and team rocket at the Pokemon centre before sending them flying via Thunderbolt. After that little fiasco Ash, Misty and Croix were walking through Viridian forest when ash caught a caterpie and then a pigeotto and had sent team rocket running while tied up via string shot(basically cannon minus Croix being there so I will skip to where they exit into pewter city). Once out of the forest Ash, Croix and Misty all walked to the Pokemon gym and Ash allowed Croix to go first. "Brock gym leader of the pewter city gym I Croix Northeast of Pallet challenge you to a Pokemon battle and I will even give you the handicap of battling only one of my Pokemon with two of yours" said Croix confident that Latias could beat him without trying.

"I accept your challenge and let's begin" said Brock. "Go geodude" said Brock.

"Latias it's your time to shine" said Croix.

 **This is a handicap match Between Brock the pewter city gym and the challenger Croix Northeast the challenger will use only one Pokemon and the Gym leader will use two on the Challengers request.**

"Latias show your strength and use seismic toss" said Croix.

Latias grabbed Geodude and went high in the air before doing ten loops going faster and faster each loop before throwing Geodude to the ground at Mach 10 instantly knocking him our and creating a huge dust cloud when the dust settled Geodude was laying there with swirls for eyes.

 **Geodude is unable to battle Latias wins gym leader choose your next Pokemon.**

"Go Onix" said Brock. "Use screech to drop Latias guard then use tackle" said Brock.

"Latias end this with luster purge" said Croix.

Latias charged a purple ball of energy in her mouth before releasing it and firing it at Onix instantly knocking him out.

 **Onix is unable to battle Latias wins. Croix from pallet wins the battle.**

Brock stood stunned as he was never beaten that quickly before nor had he felt so humiliated. "We'll never before have I been beaten so quickly but none the less here is your gym badge for winning" said Brock handing Croix his badge before turning toward Ash. "If you are looking for your chance you will have to wait till tomorrow" said Brock.

Croix looked at Latias. "Good job Latias my girl you deserve a good rest" said Croix before smiling at Latias. "Would you like to travel by my side instead of in your pokeball?" Asked Croix earning a nod from Latias.

Brock looked at Croix and smiled. "Wish I could travel like you do but I am the only one around to watch my little brothers and sisters since my no good useless father left" said Brock.

Ash and Croix then walked to the Pokemon centre for the night before eating and heading to bed till the next day.

The next day Ash woke up early and decided to get some training in before going to challenge Brock when Croix walked out on his training Croix saw Ash using pidgeotto vs Pikachu to train pidgeotto's weakness.

Ash then noticed Croix and recalled his Pokemon before turning to Croix.

"So Croix how are you today?" Asked Ash.

"I'm good" said Croix as he hugged Latias.

"Croix thank you so much for being so kind to me" said Latias shocking everyone.

"You can talk?"asked Croix.

"Yes I can I learnt by watching you and from their I kinda read your mind to learn more of your language" responded Latias.

"So Latias what would you like to do?" Asked Croix.

"I would love to travel with you and make new friends maybe be more then just your friend eventually but that will only happen if and when it does I will not force you to feel the same way I feel for you" said Latias.

Ash, Croix, Pikachu and Latias all headed to Brock's Pokemon gym for Ash's first gym badge. Once there Ash opened the door and Croix and Latias went upstairs to watch while Ash and Pikachu battled.

"I Ash Ketchum from Pallet town Challenge you to a battle Brock and I will only use Pikachu" said Ash confident that Pikachu could win.

"Ash I accept your challenge but know that I will not hold back" said Brock. "Go geodude" called out Brock as he threw geodudes pokeball.

Ash smiled. "Pikachu end this quickly with you quick iron combo" said Ash as Pikachu's tail turned silver before Pikachu sped off towards geodude and slamming him to the ground instantly creating a crater and knocking geodude out with one attack.

Shocked at how quick a Pikachu beat his rock type Brock recalled geodude and sent out Onix. "Nice win you caught me off guard with how strong your Pikachu is but your Pikachu doesn't stand a chance versus my Onix. Onix use bind" called out Brock as Onix grabbed Pikachu and started to squeeze.

Ash smiled. "I guess it's time to test out a theory Pikachu use demon thunder" Ash called out as Pikachu started to gather a lot of electricity while storing energy from the damage which started to turn he sparks from his cheeks red before Ash called out. "Let all the stored energy out demon thunder fire" said Ash before Pikachu fires the demonic red lightning in all directions forcing Latias to create a barrier around Croix, herself and Brock's brothers and sisters. Onix let Pikachu go from the pain of the attack and Ash called Pikachu back and sent out pidgeotto and got pidgeotto to use whirlwind to put out the fires reveiling a charred Onix.

"Onix return. Looks like I lost" said Brock while returning Onix to its pokeball. "Congradulations Ash you have beaten my two rock types with only your electric type and you have earned the bolder badge" said Brock as he handed Ash a boulder badge.

"thank you Brock and you can drop the barrier Croix" said Ash.

Brock looked up at the walkway and saw his brothers, sisters, Croix and Latias behind a barrier while everything outside the barrier was scorched scarring Brock.

"Ok Latias you know what to do my girl" said Croix as Latias dropped the barrier. "Good job Latias" said Croix as he patted her head lightly earning a happy coo from her.

"Great battle Ash" said Croix.

"Thanks Croix"said Ash.

"no problem Ash lets go. hey Brock do you want to join us your dad should be behind that rock there" said Croix as he pointed to where flint was hiding.

Flint walked out from his hiding place shocked that someone knew he was there. "Well I didn't expect to be found out like this. I am sorry son I didn't mean to cause you any grief but I thought of myself as useless for the longest time so I left till I figured it was the right time to come back or tell you the truth" said flint.

"Well dad thank you for returning and finally letting me live my dream and well I hope you know how to sew and how to cook and what not because my brothers and sisters will need you to know that stuff" said Brock as he handed his father the sewing stuff and other items he would need in the near future.

Ash, Brock, Croix and Latias were walking towards mount moon when Team Rocket stopped them just outside pewter city. "Prepare for trouble" said Jessie.

"And make it double" said James.

"To protect the world from devastation" said Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation" said James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" said James.

"Jessie" she called out.

"James" he announced.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" said James.

"Meowth that's right" said Meowth.

"Not now Team Rocket" said Ash and Croix in unison before smiling. "Pikachu/Latias psychotic thunder" said the two of them as Pikachu let loose a massive thunder and Latias controlled it with psychic making the bolt look like a mad mans head as it hit team rocket before exploding sending them flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again" they yelled in unison as they disappeared into the horizon.


End file.
